Love in the Ice
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: "Yun, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"/Ch. 1 update!/My first fic in this fandom/WARN: BL, OOC, typo(s), bad EYD, bad diction, aneh, ga jelas, bikin pusing, suck at summary, etc/Main pair: YUNJAE/Author ganti penname.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Love in the Ice"**_

**Story (c) Sad Ending Lover**

**Charcters belong to God, theirself, their family, their fans**

**WARN: BL, OOC, typo(s), bad EYD, bad diction, etc**

* * *

_**Prolog:**_

Mata _does_ itu bergerak gelisah di balik kelopaknya seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di tengah gelapnya. Tubuh itu mengeliat, beberapa kali gemetar pelan, secara tidak langsung menyibak selimut putih yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak, meraba-raba ruang kosong di bagian kanan tempat tidurnya yang luas.

"Ngh...," bibir merah _cherry_ itu mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan. Sedetik kemudian, mata _does_ itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kristal obsidian yang jernih, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya terbangun meski bulan masih bertahta di atas sana.

Ia mengerjap pelan, berusaha keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya sembari tetap meraba bagian kosong tempat tidurnya.

"Yun...?" detik berikutnya saat dia sudah sepenuhnya lepas dari mimpi, dia langsung terduduk. Iris obsidiannya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat seirama dengan kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut hitam sebahunya menyapu lehernya yang jenjang.

"Yun...!" dia memekik pelan saat dia bener-benar sadar bahwa orang yang dicarinya tidak berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Segera, dia berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya meski selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya sedikit membuat kesulitan. Begitu telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai yang berkarpet, dia segera berlari menuju pintu kayu kecokelatan di seberang ruangan, menghiaraukan keadaannya sendiri yang masih tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Yun! Yunho!"

Begitu berhasil keluar dari ruang tidurnya itu, yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah meneriakkan nama orang itu sambil menjelajahi seisi rumah dengan panik seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

* * *

_Namja_ bermata musang itu memijat pangkal hidungnya beberapa kali. Matanya mulai terasa panas dan pandangannya sedikit berputar. Ia ingin kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang terhambat beberapa jam lalu tapi ia juga tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat ini. Bisa, ia sebenarnya bisa. Namun waktu yang tidak mengizinkannya beranjak dari tempat ini. Bukan berarti dia harus terkurung di sini, di perpustakaan pribadinya bersama ribuan buku tua yang dijajarkan rapi di rak-rak yang diletakkan di ruangan luas itu, namun dirinya tidak bisa menunda lagi untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya. Waktu terus mengejarnya, terus bergulir, makin lama terus berkurang dan akan habis dalam waktu dekat.

Andai dia bisa menghentikan waktu. Ia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Kalau perlu ia ingin waktu lenyap sekarang juga sebelum semuanya terenggut darinya, sebelu—

—"Yun! Yunho!"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu terlonjak saat menyadari bahwa namanya diserukan dengan nada ketakutan seperti itu.

Buru-buru dia menutup tumpukan buku tebal di depannya hingga debunya berhamburan dan menumpuknya asal, dan meletakkannya di celah siku-siku antara dua buah rak seolah buku itu sangat rahasia.

Setengah berlari, dia mematikan lampu dan beranjak ke luar ruangan.

* * *

"Boo, kau terbangun?"

_Namja_ cantik yang baru saja berlari menuruni tangga itu segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar panggilan sayang untuknya itu terucap.

"Yunho!" dia segera belari, menerjang namja bermata musang yang dipanggilnya 'Yunho' itu.

"Boo, berpakaianlah dulu kalau kau mau keluar kamar," tegur Yunho dengan halus sembari membalas pelukan _namja_ cantiknya itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" _namja_ cantik itu mengindahkan teguran Yunho dan justru mulai terisak sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. "Kemarin malam kau pergi, kemarinnya lagi juga, kemarin kemarinnya lagi juga, kema—_uhn_!"

Perkataan _namja_ cantik itu terputus saat bibir _cherry_-nya dibungkam tiba-tiba oleh bibir Yunho. Sedetik kemudian, matanya tertutup, berusaha menikmati ciuman sarat arti itu sembari membiarkan setetes bening kristal terjatuh menuruni pipinya yang lembut berisi.

Keduanya saling memagut, menyalurkan semua perasaan mereka masing-masing dalam sebuah ciuman dalam sarat arti. Yunho mengulum bibir merah itu, menyesap rasa manisnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menyudahi ciuman singkat itu.

"Dengar, Jung Jaejoong, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selamanya di sisimu," Yunho menangkup kedua pipi namja cantiknya itu sambil menatap obsidian jernih itu dengan mata elangnya yang penuh kesungguhan.

Jaejoong mengagguk, membiarkan Yunho mengusap sisa aliran sungai di pipinya yang memerah dan mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghujani wajah cantik itu dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"_Mian_ aku membiarkanmu tidur sendiri, ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutunda belakangan ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Berusaha memahami bahwa Yunho-nya memiliki kepentingan yang lebih penting daripada dirinya meski itu terasa sulit. Sejak lima tahun lalu ia tinggal bersama Yunho hingga sekarang usianya yang akan menginjak dua puluh tahun, Jaejoong tidak pernah tidur tanpa Yunho yang memeluknya. Yunho selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu mendahulukan dirinya di atas segalanya. Tapi entah beberapa minggu ini, ia sering terbangun tengah malam dan tidak mendapati Yunho memeluknya seperti biasa. Ia biasanya menemukan Yunho di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Kadang di ruang kerja, kadang di perpustakaan, kadang di ruang belajar.

Bukan berarti Jaejoong ingin merepotkan Yunho. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan Yunho. Meski musim panas sekalipun, meski Yunho memberi penghangat ruangan dan selimut tebal, Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa mengusir hawa dingin yang terus merayapi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya _selalu_ dingin, sepanas apapun lingkungan sekitarnya, sebanyak apapun penghangat ruangan dan setebal apapun selimut, tidak pernah bisa membuat tubuhnya menghangat. Tidak, bukan berarti Jaejoong selalu kedinginan, hanya saja tubuhnya memang selalu dingin, berbeda dengan Yunho yang selalu hangat saat disentuh. Karena itulah dia dan Yunho selalu tidur berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang. Tidak, jangan membayangkan mereka melakukan sesuatu di atas batas, mereka hanya membagi dan menyaurkan kehangatan tubuh karena Jaejoong sangat _membenci_ kulitnya yang lembab dan dingin.

Ia _benci_ kulitnya yang sedingin mayat.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Saya author baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya.**

**Selama ini saya cuma reviewer tanpa account di fandom Screenplays, biasa review di fic-fic dengan pairing Yunjae, Sibum, Kyumin, dll. Saya nggak banyak baca crack pairing kecuali beberapa fic yang emang menarik bagi saya kayak Wonkyu-nya ***** (kok disensor?), saya juga nggak baca yang genderswitch. Biasanya review saya alay pake "~ ~ ~", banyak emo gaje kayak "plaak", pake lambang2 kayak "xD" dan ":D" gitu. Nah, ada yang bisa nebak siapa saya? *kedip2 gaje*/digampar rame2**

**Sebelum ini saya nulis di fandom KHR dan 07-GHOST. Sebenernya ada sekitar dua puluhan fanfic dari berbagai fandom yang masih nunggu untuk dipublish, tapi jujur, saya masih nggak pede untuk nulis. Saya merasa tulisan saya belum bagus untuk dibaca, jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**Demi semua penulis di dunia, saya juga manusia, tolong maklumi kesalahan saya dengan tidak nge-bash atau nge-flame, saya lebih menerima SR daripada flamer. Saya menghargai setiap kritik membangun dari anda, jika memang saya punya banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam menulis mohon diberitahu agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**Mungkin diantara anda ada yang bisa menebak Jaejoong itu siapa? Tepatnya, Jaejoong itu '**_**apa**_**'?**

**Iyaaa! Jangan gebuki saya, saya tau petunjuknya siapa saya dan siapa Jae di fic ini memang minim banget. Nggak mau nebak ya nggak apa...**

**Lastly, review?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Sleeping Prince(ss)

Ruangan itu begitu gelap. Dinding-dindingnya yang terbuat dari batu tidak menolong meski di sudut-sudut telah terpasang obor-obor yang diletakkan meninggi agar bisa menerangi seluruh ruangan itu. Ditambah lagi, dengan tanpa jendela dan hanya sebuah pintu tanpa penutup, membuat ruangan itu terasa pengap dengan puluhan orang berdesakan seperti ikan sarden, mengelilingi satu-satunya meja kayu lapuk di sana dimana lima orang duduk melingkar.

Mereka semua, baik _namja_ maupun _yeoja_, mengenakan jubah hitam yang tudungnya dibuka sehingga seluruh wajah mereka terlihat. Mereka semua berkulit pucat, dengan mata merah membara yang seolah menyala di dalam ruangan remang-remang itu. Wajah mereka tanpa ekspresi, menampakkan suatu gurat penuh arti yang tidak terbaca.

Seorang _namja_ yang duduk melingkari meja bersama empat _namja_ lainnya, mulai berbicara. "Waktu kita terbatas, kita mulai saja. Aku, Choi Minho, mewakili posisi Raja kita yang kosong untuk berbicara," katanya. "Kita yang ada di sini adalah yang tersisa dari klan vampir.

Masa kejayaan kita sudah habis karena manusia-manusia serakah di luar sana. Kita hidup tersembunyi dan hanya keluar jika kita membutuhkan darah. Kita tidak pernah membunuh manusia yang kita hisap darahnya, bahkan kita melakukannya dengan tersembunyi dan hati-hati. Namun manusia menganggap kita adalah benalu di dunia ini. Menciptakan mitos bahwa kita adalah makhluk jahat yang berubah menjadi kelelawar dan mengubah manusia yang kita hisap darahnya menhadi vampir. Padahal kita sudah berusaha untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan dunia manusia, namun manusia memang makhluk seperti itu. Mereka menciptakan pasukan tempur untuk kita—_vampire hunter_. Mereka memanfaatkan tradisi kita yang bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan menggunakan senjata untuk membunuh kita.

Pembantaian yang dilakukan para vampire hunter lima tahun lalu telah menghabisi banyak dari kita dan hanya kitalah yang tersisa. Mereka membunuh raja kita, Choi Siwon, dan _istri_-nya, Kim—Choi—Kibum di hari pelantikan Pangeran Vampir kita yang baru. Padahal kita telah berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaan Pangeran kita selama lima belas tahun, dengan memberinya marga Kim dan menjauhkannya dari vampir bangsawan agar darah birunya tak tercium. Dan sekarang, lima tahun sejak Pangeran kita hilang telah berlalu. Sebagian dari kita percaya bahwa Pangeran kita telah meninggal terbunuh. Tapi tidak ada bukti. Kita menemukan jasad Raja kita dan _istri_-nya tapi tidak menenukan jasad Pangeran kita.

Darah keluarga kerajaan vampir tidak boleh terputus atau kita benar-benar akan musnah. Tapi kita tidak musnah. Itu berarti Pangeran kita belum meninggal. Beberapa hari lalu seorang dari kita berhasil mecium darah Pangeran kita. Darah vampirnya ditidurkan oleh seseorang."

Suara kesiap terdengar saat Minho menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Beberapa kepala menunjukkan reaksi kegembiraan dengan saling memeluk, tapi beberapa tetap bersikap serius. Sesaat, ruangan itu menjadi ricuh.

_Brak! _

Gebrakan meja itu membuat seketika suasana kembali hening.

"Masa bersembunyi sudah habis, saatnya memerdekakan diri dan membalas dendam pada para manusia di luar sana," Minho melanjutkan. "Sebagai pengganti Raja selama ini, aku mengumumkan perintah terakhir sebelum pengunduran diriku.

Temukan Pangeran kita, sepupuku, Choi—Kim—Youngwoong."

* * *

"_**Love in the Ice"**_

**Story (c) Sad Ending Lover**

**Characters belong to God, their self, their family, their fans.**

**WARN: BL, OOC, typo(s), bad EYD, bad diction, etc**

**(Hanya fiksi) Harap tidak mempermasalahkan fakta-fakta menyimpang di sini.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sleeping Prince(ss)

_Ngiiiiing!_

Suara desisan air yang mendidih terdengar melengking di penjuru _mansion_ mungil itu. Di dapur terlihat sebuah teko yang mulai mengepulkan uap kelabu ke atasnya sementara pelaku pemasak air itu sendiri tampak dengan tenang mendengkur halus dengan kepala yang disandarkan di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja _pantry_—sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara itu.

Sementara itu, di lantai atas, tepatnya di kamar mandi yang penuh dengan uap panas, seorang _namja_ berkulit kecokelatan tengah menyipitkan mata musangnya. Bibirnya yang melantunkan sebait lagu berhenti dan tubuhnya yang baru saja meliukkan gerakan seirama juga terpaku. Dia mematikan shower meski tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya bersih dari busa-busa putih. Rasanya dia mendengar sesuatu yang berdenging dari lantai bawah.

_Ngiiiiiing!_

Ya, memang ada yang berdenging di lantai bawah.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dia buru-buru membilas sisa sabun di tubuhnya. Tanpa menghanduki dirinya dengan benar, Yunho membalutkan jubah mandinya ke tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna dan mengalungkan sebuah handuk kecil di lehernya. Masih dengan tetesan air di rambut dan dagunya, Yunho beranjak dari kamar mandinya.

Dengan langkah cepat dan sedikit gemetar karena udara akhir Januari yang bersalju, Yunho menuruni dua puluh satu anak tangga dari lantai atas _mansion_-nya itu dan melangkah ke arah suara—dapur.

Matanya menatap sekeliling saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di dapur. BooJaejonggie-nya tertidur di meja pantry, kompor menyala, teko mendidih. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang aneh.

Tunggu—teko mendidih?

"_OMO_!" Yunho memekik. Dia langsung menyambar teko itu dan mematikan apinya.

Jantungnya terasa hendak lepas. Untunglah teko itu anti tumpah sehingga tangannya tidak ikut direbus atau gosong seperti bagian bawah teko malang itu.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam bulan ini Jaejoong melupakan air yang sedang dimasaknya karena tertidur hingga bagian bawah teko itu menghitam. Yunho melihat ke arah jendela, salju sudah mencair di akhir Januari seperti ini. Masa Jaejoongnya terbawa hibernasi? Yunho tertawa pelan, menyingkirkan imajinasi anehnya itu dan meletakkan teko gosong itu di dekat bak cuci, lalu menghampiri pelaku pemasak air itu.

"Boo, bangunlah," diguncangkannya bahu mungil itu perlahan.

Bergeming.

"BooJaejonggie," panggilnya lagi.

Masih bergeming.

"Haaah..." Yunho menghela nafas. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa memakai cara biasa.

"Hn," Jaejoong bergumam pelan saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Yunho mengecup pelan bibir _kissable_ itu dan mulai mengulumnya perlahan-lahan, menghisap setiap rasa manis dari dua belah _cherry_ kemerahan itu.

"Uh... Yun!" Jaejoong terkejut saat dia mendapati wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan terlonjak mundur.

_Bruk!_

"_Appo_...," Jaejoong meringis sakit saat pantatnya menyentuh lantai.

Yunho terbahak melihat Jaejoong-nya terjatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu. Sedasyat itukah ciumannya?

"Yuuuun!" Jaejoong cemberut. Menunjukkan wajah merajuknya. Kenapa Yunho tidak membantunya dan justru tertawa begitu?

Yunho tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, benar-benar menggemaskan seperti anak kecil yang merajuk dengan manja. Ah, tapi Jaejoong memang akan selalu jadi kekasih kecilnya sampai kapanpun bukan?

_Sampai kapanpun...?_

Yunho terpaku, terkejut atas pikirannya sendiri.

Senyumnya memudar dan raut wajahnya seketika mengeras. Pikirannya kalut secara tiba-tiba. Dia memang sudah memikirkan sejauh ini, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar menemukan jawabannya. Tidak, sebenarnya dia sudah menemukan jawabannya, hanya saja jawaban itu tidak akan bisa memenuhi tuntutan egoisnya.

Bolehkah ia bersikap egois? Ia ingin Boojaenya selalu bergantung padanya, t—

"—Yunho-_ya_!"

Lamunan Yunho buyar.

Di depannya, Jaejoong sudah meremas bagian depan jubah mandinya dengan raut wajah cemas yang tidak ditutupi.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku?" tuntut Jaejoong dengan nada sedih. "Belakangan kau sering tidak menjawab kalau aku memanggilmu."

Yunho gelagapan. "Ah, _mian_, Boo, aku melamun."

"Kau ada masalah? Kenapa tidak cerita padaku? Apa karena pekerjaanmu juga?" Jaejoong memberondong Yunho dengan pertanyaan.

Mata Yunho berputar, menghindari kontak dengan sepasang iris obsidian itu. Ia benar-benar tak tega terus berbohong pada Jaejoong. Setiap kali menatap sepasang mata _does_ yang dalam itu ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi. Meski Jaejoong tidak pernah benar-benar menuntut Yunho untuk berbagi cerita dengannya, _namja_ cantik itu jelas tahu Yunho tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sejak dulu Jaejoong tahu ada sesuatu yang mencemaskan yang Yunho sembunyikan darinya. Terlihat dari betapa protektifnya Yunho terhadap dirinya hingga rela tinggal di mansion terpencil ini hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong, mengawasinya tiap detik, bahkan tidak mengijinkannya keluar mansion tanpa ijin. Namun belakang Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa 'sesuatu yang mencemaskan' itu makin mencemaskan. Yunho tampak semakin aneh tiap harinya. Yunho makin protektif padanya, mengawasinya lebih sering, makin jarang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keluar, tapi juga makin sering meninggalkannya malam-malam untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya dan Yunho mulai sering melamun dalam dunianya sendiri.

Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya, tapi ia tidak merasa cara ini yang terbaik. Tidak seharusnya Yunho menyembunyikan masalahnya. Itu membuatnya merasa bersalah, dia tidak berguna untuk Yunho. Dia selalu bergantung pada Yunho dalam hal apapun, sejak Yunho menemukannya lima tahun lalu, dan Jaejoong sama sekali belum dapat membalasnya. Setidaknya dengan berbagi dengannya, Jaejoong akan merasa dibutuhkan dan tidak kesepian. Tinggal di rumah sebesar ini hanya berdua benar-benar sepi kau tahu? Memang kadang Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin mengunjungi dirinya dan Yunho, tapi itu jarang.

Jaejoong tertunduk, "apa memang yang kau pikirkan ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu dan mimpi _itu_?"

Yunho tersentak. Jaejoong seperti membaca pikirannya.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apa yang kau lakukan, di perpustakaan, malam-malam.

Kau tahu, Yun," kata Jaejoong lirih. "Tadi malam aku terbangun sebenarnya karena mimpi itu lagi. _Tattoo_ di punggungku juga... terasa panas."

Wajah Yunho memucat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Dalam mimpiku semalam. Mata itu... bertambah merah, menyala...," kata Jaejoong lagi. "Dan mata itumenatap rumah ini_..._

Yun, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

* * *

"Kau bilang Jaejoong makin sering memimpikan mata itu, _hyung_?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari sahabat lamanya yang bersuara melengking bak lumba-lumba itu. Ia memang sengaja memanggil sahabatnya—Yoochun dan Junsu—serta _dongsaeng_-nya, Changmin untuk membicarakan perihal Jaejoong. Sementara ia menyuruh Changmin mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong, ia bersama Yoochun dan Junsu membiacarakan hal rahasia itu bertiga.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu dan apa artinya," Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yang kita tahu satu hal, hyung, hanya makhluk _itu_ yang memiliki mata merah," sahut Junsu.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau memberitahu Jaejoong yang sebenarnya?" tanya Yoochun. Dia menjajari Yunho di balkon dan menyamakan arah pandangnya dengan arah pandang Yunho yang matanya tak lepas dari sosok seorang _namja_ cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong yang sibuk memandikan Jiji—kucing pemberiannya—di taman belakang belakang bersama Changmin.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong jika dia tahu bahwa dirinya sebenarnya..." kata-kata Yunho berhenti, lidahnya terasa kelu saat hendak mengucapkan nama makhluk malam itu. Ia tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semuanya dari Jaejoong, namun hati nuraninya melarangnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak sanggup. Jaejoong-_nya_ terlalu polos, terlalu baik untuk menghadapi takdirnya sebagai makhluk malam.

"Tidak akan ada yang mencari jika kau mencuri kadal dan menyembunyikannya, hyung," kata Junsu penuh ambigu, membuat Yunho dan Yoochun menatapnya penuh tanya. "Tapi kau bukan mencuri dan menyembunyikan kadal, tapi naga.

Semuanya ada waktunya, suatu hari naga itu akan sadar dirinya bukan kadal, bukan makhluk kecil yang lemah, tapi seekor makhluk raksasa dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Saat naga itu tahu, segalanya justru akan lebih buruk."

Yunho terdiam. Dia melangkah menjauhi balkon sambil merenungi perkataan Junsu. Perkataan Junsu ada benarnya. Tapi sanggupkah kau mengatakan pada seorang malaikat bahwa dirinya sesungguhnya adalah jelmaan iblis? Padahal selama ini malaikat itu tidak tahu-menahu dan tidak pernah mencelupkan tangannya dalam kubangan dosa.

"Jaejoong juga sering mengeluhkan _tattoo_ di punggungnya itu terasa panas bukan?" kata Yoochun, lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Itu reaksi alami tubuhnya untuk menolak belenggu itu."

"_Tattoo_ itu memang berupa segel, dan berhasil menyegel selama lima tahun ini," sahut Junsu. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin _tattoo_ itu akan bertahan selamanya.

Cepat atau lambat, dia akan mulai mengalami penolakan terhadap sinar matahari. Mengalami rasa lapar tidak wajar. Dan karena kau menahan semua perilakunya itu, jika sampai segel itu bocor, rasa laparnya akan mencapai puncak dan...kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi...

Meski kau melatih anak singa untuk makan sayuran sejak ia bayi, suatu hari dia akan mengikuti instingnya untuk membunuh secara sengaja atau tidak. Entah orang yang dikenalnya, ataupun tidak. Dan saat dia sudah membunuh, apalagi orang yang dekat dengannya... yang hancur pertama kali adalah perasaannya."

"_YUNHOOO_!" jeritan itu membuat ketiganya sontak berhenti berdebat.

* * *

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho bergegas berlari ke luar saat mendengar jeritan Jaejoong. Di belakangnya, Junsu dan Yoochun mengikuti dengan langkah tak kalah terburu-buru.

Di sana—di tengah taman—masih basah kuyup akibat memandikan Jiji, Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja jakung itu, setengah terisak.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun, kami masih memandikan Jiji dan Jae-_hyung_ tiba-tiba berteriak," Changmin buru-buru menjelaskan saat melihat tatapan Yunho menyiratkan tuduhan padanya.

Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan _namja_ cantik itu memindahkan pelukannya dan menangis di sana.

"Mana Jiji?" tanya Junsu, ia tidak melihat kucing itu. Bukankan Changmin dan Jaejoong sedang memandikannya?

"Dia lari, aku tidak tahu," kata Changmin, ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman belakang.

"Dia di sana," kata Yoochun.

Junsu dan Changmin mendongkak dan mendapati kucing hitam itu sudah berada di atas pohon.

"Jiji, turunlah," panggil Junsu, berharap kucing itu mengerti, tapi Jiji tetap meringkuk di atas pohon dan setiap kali Junsu atau Yoochun mendekat, kucing itu mendesis ketakutan dan menyembunyikan dirinya makin jauh ke rerimbunan daun.

"Ada apa dengan kucing itu?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu."

Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu berusaha membujuk Jiji turun—tanpa hasil karena kucing tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, Yunho dan Changmin masih berusaha membujuk Jaejoong mengatakan alasan kenapa dia berteriak. _Namja_ cantik itu sendiri masih menangis di pelukan Yunho, bahunya gemetar ketakutan dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya selalu berubah menjadi rancauan tidak jelas

"Dia di sana, Yun...," rancaunya. "_Hiks_... di sana..."

"Ssssh, tenanglah," bujuk Yunho. "Siapa? Katakan padaku, _ne_?"

"Mata itu...," kata Jaejoong di sela-sela isakannya. Yunho langsung membatu mendengarnya.

"Mata itu... merah... _hiks_... di sana... melihatku..."

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Irengiovanny**

Kerjaannya appa ituuuu... rahasiaaaaa! *author ditabok pembaca*

Wkwkwk, ntar kalo saya ngasih tahunya terburu-buru ga seru dunnk :D

Gomawo reviewnyaaa~

**LuCasiiopeia: **

Buku apa? Rahasia dunnnk~ ntar ga seru kalo saya kasih tau~~ *smirk*#ditampol pembaca

Gomawo reviewnya~~ *peluk*

**Milia Schiver: **

Ya, gimana ya... Emang aku ini agak aneh (-_-) aku ga tau gimana bikin alur yang bagus. Soalnya di tiap chapter aku bisa bikin alurnya tiba2 melambat, tiba2 cepet... jadi aneh... makanya, dua fic YUNJAE-ku yang lain ama satu fic MINREN belum ku publish, aku merasa alurnya kacau... *hiks* #arena curcol

Gomawo udah mau saya curhatin :P *plak*

**Nara Yuuki: **

Di sini anda sudah bisa tahu kan umma itu sebenernya apa? Nyahahaha~ *ketawa setan*#plak

Iya, ini fantasy. Makasih pujiannya :)

Tetep mampir yaaa~~ *lambai2*

**Carol:**

Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah bersedia mampir :)

**Guest:**

Selamat! Tebakan anda berhasil! *tos*

Mampir lagi yaaaa~

**Okoyunjae:**

Jawaban anda terjawab di chapter ini :)

Gomawo udah mereview *pelukcium*

**SparkSomniA0321:**

Ini udah next, gomawo udah mampir *peluk*

**BlaueFEE:**

Jae juga umma saia :D

Gomawo udah mereview ;)

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie:**

Saya nggak berniat bikin fic dengan plot berat kok, otak saya nggak nyampe xD

Makasih pujiannya n makasih udah mampir :)

**Chidorasen:**

Ya, kemarin tu cuma sejenis teaser gitu, jadi, maap kalo pendek. Gomawo buat pujiannya dan reviewnya, saya akan berusaha memuaskan para reader! :)

* * *

**[A/N] Author Nyurhat(?)**

**Hai~ Berhubung banyak yang salah paham dengan pen name saya sebelumnya (Sad Ending Lover), saya menggantinya. Buat informasi aja, nama itu saya dapetin gara-gara sebelumnya saya di fandom KHR itu suka cerita-cerita sad ending. Tapi bukan berarti saya benci happy ending.**

**Sudah cukup umma dan appa menderita di dunia nyata, jadi setidaknya saya mau membiarkan umma dan appa bahagia di dunia ciptaan saya :')**

**Iya, nggak udah dibilangi, saya tahu chapter ini gaje banget, habis, kalo konfliknya saya munculin sekarang ntar alurnya kecepetan banget. Apa chapter ini masih kurang panjang?**

**Selamat buat Milia Schiver, Nara Yuuki, Guest, Okoyunjae yang paling gak udah bisa nebak siapa uri Jaemma :)**

**Untuk semua yang udah mampir, author ucapkan makasih sebesar-besarnya untuk sambutannya :) *peluk satu-satu***

**Tau ga, author ngakak waktu nulis adegan Yunppa mandi xDD. Jadi inget fact yang saya baca kalo Yunppa itu mandi dua jam sendiri gara2 dia mandi ama nyanyi n nge-dance. Saya mbayanginnya kayak penari strip tease *ngakak*. Adegan Jae jatoh dari kursi itu terinspirasi dari adegan di Dangerous Love waktu Jae kaget tiba-tiba ada Yunppa n jatoh gedebuk(?) dengan bokong duluan *ngakak lagi*#dibekep**

**Adegan di dapur itu juga terinspirasi dari temen author yang ga suka sama uri umma. Katanya mata uri umma itu kayak menelanjangi siapa aja yang ngeliat dia. Wkwkwkwk**

**Cuma saya yang ngerasa atau anda semua juga ngerasa kalo ni fic emang bahasanya alay banget? Saya sebenernya pingin menekankan pada kegalau-annya Yunppa, tapi entah kenapa jadi melankolis nan aneh gini (-_-")**

**Apa typo-nya masih banyak?**

**Saya sebenernya mau update yang The Boss juga... Cuma masih kurang sreg aja, masih mau di edit... Doain saya supaya ga kena WB ya :)**

**Yah, bersediakah nge-klik tombol imut2 di bawah untuk memberi review?**

**Berhubung saya masih belom punya banyak pengalaman menulis, kritik dan saran dari anda sangat diharapkan :)**

***digampar* #banyakmaunyanianak**


End file.
